


Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (petermjane) fics

by SuperheroWife



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Michelle Jones, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Firsts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Romance, Young Love, petermjane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperheroWife/pseuds/SuperheroWife
Summary: A miscellaneous collection of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson one shots. None will be MCU compliant. Ongoing series.
Relationships: Peter Benjamin Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, petermjane
Kudos: 28





	1. Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Post sex after an argument. Mary Jane owns up to the fact that she started the argument between them. 
> 
> (Inspired by the song "Afterglow" by Taylor Swift.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post sex after an argument. Mary Jane owns up to the fact that she started the argument between them. 
> 
> (Inspired by the song "Afterglow" by Taylor Swift.)

The room is quiet is except for the distant various sounds of the city beyond the walls. The only sound coming from within the room are from the two lover's labored breathing, which like their still rapidly beating hearts, is starting to settle. The lack of voiced sound doesn't speak for the silent communication happening entirely through their eyes as they intently stare into one another's.

Peter's arms are bracketed on either side of Mary Jane, his thumb languidly tracing her neck to her jaw line, her bare chest rising and falling against his, their skin flushed and glistening. One of her arms is loosely around his neck while she gently runs the fingers of her other hand through the back of his hair; a contrast to the way she had been tugging at his scalp amidst the throes of their ecstasy only a few minutes before. 

The euphoric high that Mary Jane had been riding that kept her mind and body occupied has come down, and although there's that lovely post-coitus satisfying ache in her body, it's only a distant echo compared to the feeling of guilt quickly building within her.

The argument was entirely her fault. She hadn't meant for it to be blown so completely out of proportion but she at that moment had been a powder keg of emotions begging to be ignited.

Even as it was happening she logically knew she was being unreasonable but it had done nothing to dissipate the whirlwind of anger and insecurity within her. Once accusations had begun to be irresponsibly hurled the argument could have taken an ugly turn if Peter hadn't luckily removed himself from the situation. 

In those three hours apart their emotions cooled. By time time Peter had returned Mary Jane was remorseful but hadn't yet gathered the courage to discuss the emotional battle that was still raging inside her. Her love for the man standing so earnestly before her was the only certainty and she had redirected that lingering passion into glorious post argument sex. 

Peter's lips grazing against hers momentarily distracts her from her inner turmoil. Peter pulls back to survey her expression, and unsatisfied with what he sees he leans in for a deeper kiss that she readily reciprocates.

When they part Peter once again studies her expression and it's evident through the concern on his face that her half-hearted smile wasn't convincing. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked. 

"I'm sorry", she whispered, her voice tremulous with emotion

"Me too." Peter conceded. 

"You didn't do anything", Mary Jane objected. "I just got in my head, and I couldn't"-- her throat tightens with emotion--"stop." A stray tear falls from her eyes and Peter wipes it away. 

"I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant." Peter lamented. His eyes are filled with a remorse that Mary Jane knows her actions had selfishly placed there. 

"No, Tiger", Mary insisted, placing her hands on either side of his face. "This is on me. I shouldn't have taken out my own personal shit on you."

With pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows he ponders her words. Mary Jane realized that she loved and hated the knack his face had for easily shifting from the face of a man to that of a little boy with the tiniest of movements, his current sex hair only adding to the endearment.

"Tell me", Peter implored.

"It's just that..." Mary Jane struggled to begin. "Spider-Man means so much to so many people, you know? And I respect that--I love that. But I'm afraid of being lost in the shuffle of your life. I know that's just me being selfish and needy, but I just..." She closed her eyes against her embarrassment.

"You're not", Peter insisted. "You were right when you said Spider-Man belongs to the city. But me--well, Peter me-- I don’t. I belong to you. "

His words warmed her, bringing with it a clarity. For now any doubt about her place in his life had vanished. 

"Likewise, Tiger." Mary Jane beamed. 

"I stick to stuff, you know." Peter stated without preamble.

Mary Jane stared at him quizzically. "What does that--?"

"I'm stuck on you." Peter clarified with a cheeky grin.

There was a beat of silence before Mary Jane released the loudest snort and erupted into laughter, which prompted Peter to laugh.

"You liked that one, huh?" Peter asked. Mary Jane shook her head. What!" Peter sputtered. "It was great!"

No!" Mary Jane giggled. 

Cross that off Spidey's upcoming comedy set?"

"You're such a dork!"

"You love it!"

The City, the people in it, the people of the world, they could have their hero, Mary Jane didn't care. All she needed to know was that Peter Parker was hers and hers only. 

And his love for her was apparent in the intensity of the unwavering gaze of his eyes on hers whether they were making love or whether she was rambling on about the symbolism in an obscure film they watched. 

Mary Jane's struggles with her insecurities were an ongoing battle but at least now whenever they clouded her judgement she'd freeze frame this exact moment in her mind:

Wrapped up in one another's arms, unabashedly laughing like they didn't have a single care in the world, or rather all problems that existed outside of the affection in Peter's eyes were irrelevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me at:  
> diaryofthewifeofspiderman.tumblr.com for more Peter and Mary Jane fics and also follow the new petermjane tag.


	2. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt list that has "kissing freckles". 
> 
> (Hint of an ethnically ambiguous Mary Jane.)

The clouds are a harbinger of rain as Peter and Mary Jane stroll hand in hand down the busy sidewalk.

Mary Jane is engaged in a passionate diatribe about the film they just had just seen. Peter finds himself once again bewildered by the analysis she’s gathered. While they had sat through the same film and were in agreement that the film was bad, Peters reasons greatly differed from Mary Jane's. Peter had simply thought it to be a dull film that bordered on absurdity. Mary Jane saw a film that ‘unironically perpetuates toxic masculinity and archaic stigmas on mental illness’. 

Peter would never understand how his girlfriend could easily dissect a film and come up with a comprehensive analysis, but in the same breath, claim that science is far too complex for her. Go figure. 

Peter does his best to maintain focus on her words, but it’s proving difficult to do. It’s not that Peter finds what she is saying uninteresting—quite the contrary-- or that he finds something else more important than her—he always hung on her every word--but rather he finds Mary Jane herself to be a current distraction.

He’s distracted by her dramatically red painted lips that nearly match her hair; by the way she is wildly gesticulating with her free hand while the other is safely tucked away in his; by the way the cold blushes her cheek; by the impassioned sparkle in her eye; by the way her voice rises with fury only to abruptly lower when she once again becomes aware of it. He's so wrapped up in her, that the world is only ambient sound he feels so intensely. He thinks if in this moment a villain were to cut him open, he would be gushing emotion rather than blood.

“--you agree?.”

It takes Peter a moment to realize she is speaking to him.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Peter sheepishly asked.

“I’m talking too much.” Mary Jane acknowledged. Her shoulders self-consciously rise, and she lowers her head in guilt. “Shut up, MJ!” 

Her gesticulating hand flutters down to rest by sadly by her side. That pretty red mouth wilts into discomfort. That ebbing tone of voice fades into meekness. He doesn’t like it. It’s distracting in a painful way.

Mary Jane forces a self-deprecating laugh. “I really need to stop talking.”

“Not at all!” Peter reassures her, rushing to make that mouth bloom again. “It’s fascinating.” 

“Its stupid. Let’s change the subject.”

“No, I’m enjoying this. Consider me enlightened.” Mary Jane rolls her eyes. “No, seriously! I’m not being patronizing. I’m learning a lot from you. I just got distracted.”

Mary Jane’s expression becomes sympathetic. “Is it Spider-Man stuff?” Mary Jane asks, lowering her voice.

“Hm? Oh, no. Nothing to do with Spider-Man. Actually I was thinking…”

About how much I love you. Peter thinks to himself.

Peter coyly ducks his head.

Her forehead furrows in confusion. As Peter takes in her expression, his eyes fall on the dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. The dots on her warm olive skin aren’t as prominent as they would be on someone with fairer skin, but that makes them more of a delightful surprise on the occasions that they aren’t hidden by make up.

“What?” Mary Jane presses, her face a mix of concern and amusement.

“Freckles.” Peter blurts out. 

“Freckles?” Mary Jane repeats, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Peter suddenly stops walking and pulls her closer by her waist so that their faces are only inches apart.  
“Yeah.” His his voice takes on a sensual tone as he looked into her eyes. He can’t see it, but his pupils are dilating as he hold her gaze.“Your freckles.”

“What about them?” 

“They’re distracting…I just have to kiss them.” Peter presses his lips to her cheeks and nose, earning a giggle from Mary Jane. When he’s given those little surprises the affection they are due, he presses his lips against hers, both of them grinning against the kiss before deepening it.

Icy raindrops started to plummet from the sky and shower them. They separate and jump back in surprise as the cold drenches their heat.

Mary Jane yelps, curling herself into Peter’s embrace for protection. 

“Told you we should have brought an umbrella!” Mary Jane chides. 

“Make a run for it?” Peter suggests with a weary grin.  
She nods, good humor tugging at her annoyance and dampening any sharper feelings.

Still huddled together, they rush the last two blocks to  
Mary Jane’s residence. 

Peter was far from through with those freckles, and had plans to give attention to the rest hidden beneath her clothing as soon as they were out of the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me at:  
> diaryofapetermjaneshipper.tumblr.com for more Peter and Mary Jane fics and also follow the petermjane tag.


End file.
